A Secret and An Undeniable Love
by xofallingxinxlovexo
Summary: Alice is a normal girl but after being emotionally hurt by the death of her parents she chooses 2 join the undead rather than accepting death but what bout her love Jake?Will they find common ground or will the past catch up to them? Find out!
1. A secret memory

Chapter one:

Riding through these familiar streets with tears in my eyes and blood dripping from my face. My black motorcycle roaring in my ears as the wind whipped my body. After all these years of struggle why was I now running away when all that time I was fearless? It seemed like all the weight of the world was on my shoulders crushing my body from within. With both my parents gone and now my younger brother, I was a shell of nothingness. I had nothing now, no one to hold onto, and no one to talk to. It felt like a gap in my heart that could never be filled. My black helmet shielding my face from the fierce cutting wind but somehow it couldn't shield the fact that I was alone. My hands glued to the handle bars with black leather gloves. I wore a black smooth leather long sleeve jumpsuit with a black leather chest jacket. My black hair whipping around uncontrollably as the bike sped up more and more. I didn't have a destination I was just riding to somewhere away from here. I dreaded the day we came here, me and my brother. This wasn't the first time that we had moved since our parents died. I was ten and my brother was but six.

I remember everything that happened in the three years we lived in this wretched place. All the pain started here. From the very first day we got here I knew something was wrong. Let me tell you the whole story. The story of the past three years. The story of all the blood, tears, and fear.

It was a Friday in August and Carson and I were on our way to our new home. Cameron our parent's friend drove us to our new home by boat. Cameron was an officer that looked after us while my mother was in the hospital so I guess he was our father figure. He has light brown hair with dark brown eyes. He wore a white shirt and dark blue jeans. Around his neck he wore a necklace with two wings pointing down with a cross in the middle. It was my mothers and she gave it to him the day she died. He was at the steering wheel smiling as his hair although cut short waved from the breeze. I had my black hair in a low ponytail and my brother had his hair cut short like Cameron's. My hair was split a little off the center so my hair was somewhat in my left eye. My hair was layered and it went down to the bottom of my shoulder blades. I wore a red T-shirt that said _'you know when you get something stuck under your shoe and can't get it off? You're like that.' _in white lettering. I wore jean shorts and white sneakers. My brother wore a white shirt with a blue vest and jeans. He sat next to me looking at the water in awe. Carson has dark hair like mine but he had dark brown eyes where I had a crystal blue eye and a green one. They were different colors which I didn't get.

"Hey sis?" I heard my little brother's voice in my ears distracting me from my thoughts about the beautiful water glistening in the sunlight. I turned to him smiling but that soon changed as I saw his worried face.

"Carson?" I asked as I stared at his fearful face.

"What's that in the water?" Carson asked me in a faded voice.

I looked to where he was now pointing and there in the water was a body floating atop the water.

I gasped. "Cameron!" I yelled and pulled my eyes away from the dark floating ball of unconsciousness. Cameron turned away from the steering wheel and frowned as he saw my distorted face.

"Alice, what's?" He asked but his eyes widened as he saw the body floating in the water. Quickly Cameron turned the boat off and ran to the ramp closest to the body. Then he turned to me. "Alice, can you swim and get him on the boat?" Cameron asked me hastily. I nodded not exactly knowing what to say. "Ok get him and I'll get something to warm him." Cameron said. I took off my red shirt and shorts exposing my black bra and my red underwear that said 'Love' on the back. I jumped off the railing into the freezing water holding my breath as long as I could. I swam to him and wrapped my arms around his chest and swam as fast as I could back over to the boat. Cameron had me take swimming lessons when I was younger and I was almost always the fastest and won many competitions.

I lifted his limp body up to my brother "Take him!" I ordered. He tugged him on board. I jumped back up onto the boat as my brother laid this guy out on the deck. I starred at the lying ball of water and I realized he was really handsome. I ran over to him luckily not slipping and falling on my ass. I knelt down on my knees and put my head to his chest. His heartbeat was fading and his lungs weren't moving. Cameron got back and knelt down beside me. He put his head to the boy's chest. I watched as Cameron used "The Kiss of Life" on the guy laying before me. A few times Cameron repeated this action and at the same time my heart beat knocked hard in my chest. I could feel another heart beat, not mine. It seemed as though my heart was beating with that of the man, like our hearts were beating in unison. As the beats continued at the same rate my heart calmed down and the guy coughed up water and Cameron smiled at me. Cameron put the towel around the guy's shoulders to warm him. The guy in front of me sat up and fell on top of me his face on my chest. I blushed and as he opened his eyes I pushed him off yelling; "PERVERT!!!" I looked up at Cameron who had stood up and was now laughing.

He sat up and glared at me. "Damnit girl!" He said. I blushed and all the anger and embarrassment faded away. He closed his blue eyes and put his hand over his face as the other held himself up. He had dark short cut hair like Cameron's and Carson's but a little longer that it brushed over his eyes.

"What's wrong with you!?" I snapped almost automatically. "We just saved your life!" I said sitting up with my hands on my thighs in fists.

He shot me a glance that could only be described as a glare. "Watch your tongue girl!" He said.

"Ya know I do have a name! It's Alice!" I snapped angrily then I realized that Cameron probably took Carson inside the cargo space to help find some stuff.

"Ok, Alice." He said hesitating at my name. "Where am I?" He asked.

"You're about a day away from the city." I said calming down a bit.

"God, I was knocked out that long?" He asked himself shaking his head then I saw a huge patch of red blood on the side of his neck.

I stood up and sighed. I knew I'd have to take care of this guy. Cameron never liked stranglers and I would definitely NOT let Carson anywhere close to this guy. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up; we have a day until we get to the city. When we get there you're off." I said stubbornly but tried to hide it behind courtesy as I lend my hand to him. He starred at it a while then slapped it away making a red mark on the top. "What the Hell!" I said rubbing my hand. "I'm just trying to be nice!" I yelled.

"Well don't!" He said almost automatically as he shot me a deathly glare. I gasped and grabbed his arm. I pulled him up and dragged him inside the boat as he tugged away and cursed. Luckily he was weak from all that floating he did so I was able to drag him inside easily, but it seemed as though he was trying to help get me there because the weight became less heavy and easy to manage. It was like he was walking on his own. I dragged him into the bathroom and locked the door. "What the hell!?" He yelled. Turning glaring at the lock glinting in the light.

"If you like it or not, you're stuck with us for a day, and I suggest that if you don't want to be floating out in that water again you better listen to me." I said as I stepped toward the sink with a white cloth. I turned the water on a little warm and then left it in the sink as I walked to this guy. "What's your name?" I asked as I started undoing his black torn shirt. He seemed to calm down from his angered personality down to a more reasonable level.

"My name's Jake Tavares. Well actually it's Jacob but I prefer Jake." He said as I worked on his shirt. I felt his gaze on me. Although he wasn't that tall he was about three inches taller than me.

"So," I began as I pulled off his shirt from his color down. I tossed it to the side and grabbed the warm wet cloth. I started to wipe off the blood and I realized that he wasn't hurt that badly just a few minor scratches and I sighed in relief to myself. "What happened?" I asked as kept wiping.

"It's nothing." He said as he turned his head to the side stubbornly. For a second as I glanced up at him I thought I could see a tint of red in his face but when I looked back his face was as normal as day. As I wiped I realized that I was starring and I blushed like crazy looking down and trying to concentrate on the wounds to make the heat go down. But that didn't work because I felt his gaze on me and froze as I felt his hand on my wet head which made the heat intensify. I looked up at him and his blue eyes burrowed into mine as I stood in front of him.

……………

What will happen? Ooooh lol keep reading!


	2. Differences

Chapter Two:

I stood there motionless without a word. I could feel heat slowly flushing into my face as if it taunted me.

"You realize…" Jake began with a little red in his face. "You realize that you're only wearing a bra and underwear?" He assured me. My face got insanely hot.

I pushed him away covering my chest. "Pervert! Why do I even try to help you!?" I asked myself as I stared at him. To my surprise…he had a nice body. He had abs and not too much muscle in his arms but enough so that you could tell that he was a really strong guy.

"Hey, I'm just stating facts!"He said stubbornly.

"Here…" I said throwing the reddened cloth to him and I opened the door and slammed it shut. "Pervert…" I sighed to myself.

"Having a lovers' quarrel with your new friend?" Cameron asked as he stood beside me leaning on the door.

I blushed. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" I snapped. He laughed and walked away. I stood there for a moment then walked to my room opposite where Cameron was. I got some clean clothes on and started brushing my hair in front of a mirror. My shirt was one that went from the bottom of your shoulder to the other showing my neck. It was a black silk shirt with dark jeans.

"What are you doing?" A voice said from behind. I looked into the mirror and there leaning on the doorway was Jake.

"What does it look like?" I asked out of frustration.

"Someone's pissed." He said making me feel more and more anger bubble within me.

I stood up and walked toward him. His eyes never left me. I faced him. "You can have this room tonight. Touch or go through anything, and I swear I'll murder you." I said to him unemotionally trying not to get too angered.

"You wouldn't be able to murder me." He said self consciously.

"Why are you such a jerk?" I asked and took a step away from him. But Jake's hand tugged on my left wrist with his right.

"Why are you such an idiot?" He said with anger in his voice.

"Ha ha, you're funny." I said and tried to tug away from him but his grip was far to secure. "Let me go." I said calmly.

"Why should I?" His voice was calmer now but there was still a lot of frustration in his voice.

"Damn it Jake! Let Me GO!" I yelled turning and trying to whack him with my hand in a fist. He caught my wrist and with a simple shift in body weight I was pinned against the wall.

"Who's laughing now?" Jake stated.

"I'm serious now Jake. Let me go." My patience was wearing thin and I had just had enough of him. Even if he was hot he was a jerk.

"And what do you think you can do?" He asked.

"You don't think I could hurt you?" I asked as eyes met.

"Perhaps you could. I'm not too sure." He said and I tried to push my way from him but his grip was too strong and the more I struggled the tighter his hands got on my wrists that were held above my head.

" What do you want Jake?" I asked.

He let me go and we stood there just staring at each other. I could almost feel his gaze suffocating me. I turned and left for my brothers' room.

"Hey sis." Carson greeted me as I stepped in the door.

"Hey" I responded exhausted from our little match.

"What's wrong?" Carson asked. I sat next to him at his bed.

"Nothing. So what're you doing?" I asked putting a smile on. I never wanted to make him worry.

"Oh, just drawing. I'm not as good as you though." He said looking up at me from his drawing of the water. His eyes seemed so fragile. Was it because of our parent's death? No, he was too young and would never remember that.

"Let me see." I said really smiling as I took the pad. "This is really good." Drawing wasn't much my type but writing was. And sometimes I combined the two and it created a whole new world. I got into drawing and writing not long after my parents' death. It was a way of keeping my emotions stable and under control.

"Draw something!" My brother beckoned handing me a mechanical pencil.

"What do you want me to draw?" I asked staring at the white paper as I turned to the next page.

"Draw anything." He said.

I started drawing a lake scene with autumn trees around it and then my brother handed me some colored pencils. I colored in the picture and handed it to Carson.

"WOW!" He gasped. "This looks awesome!" He said as he looked u at me with a big smile.

I always loved seeing him smile. "Hey lets go on the deck and I'll make us some smoothies. What do you say?" I asked.

He jumped up. "Tch. Of course!" He said and I stood up taking the pad from him.

"Alright, you go ahead and I'll be right up." I said and he ran out of the room. I made Carson's bed and cleaned his room.

"He makes you smile." A voice made me freeze. I stood up and shot a glare at Jake.

"Stay away from Carson." I said angrily. I wouldn't let anything happen to my brother.

"What would I do to him? Now Alice be realistic." Jake said from the doorway. He walked into the room.

"I am being realistic. You're the same type of person as the person that killed my family." I snapped. I never really remembered who did it but I was watching one person brutally murder both my mother and my father. For the first time in a while tears came to my eyes.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt either of them. If I wanted to I'd have done it by now." He said. And for some odd reason I actually believed him. I could hear the sincere honesty in his voice.

"Whatever." I said rubbing the tears from my eyes. I walked past Jake but he caught my shoulder. I didn't resist I just stopped. This time his touch was gentle against my bare skin.

"I promise." His words sank into my heart unlike anything I'd ever felt before. What was going on? What is this?

haha whats gonna happen? And when will they EVER get to the city? Keep reading!


	3. Emotions Flare

Chapter Three:

"Whatever." I said and walked out to the kitchen where I would make the smoothies. It took me a few minutes to make our smoothies then I walked outside and saw him leaning against the railing looking at the water. It was only a few hours and the sun would go down and I loved to watch the sunset. I leant against the railing beside him. "Here" I stated sliding the drink over to him.

He looked at me with glad eyes as he took the drink from my hand. "How's that guy?" Carson asked.

"Jake? He's fine, he just has a few scratches on his shoulder but he should be ok." I said trying not to think of him.

"You know I don't think he's as bad as you think." He said and I looked at him shocked. But maybe he was right. Maybe Jake wasn't as bad or as much of a jerk that he appeared to be. Maybe he was just hiding his emotions behind anger so he won't get hurt like I did for so many years. But instead of anger I put a smile on to hide my tears that grew inside. I knew I had to be strong not just for myself but for Carson too, I needed to be strong for both of us.

"Why do you say that?" I asked him in curiosity.

"Well, I dunno, he just seems like that kind of guy that is nice but hides it." Carson said looking out at the sea.

"Hmn, I guess." I said and sipped my own vanilla shake.

"So do you really think that Alice?" I heard from behind me. There Jake stood in his ripped black shirt on. I turned to him. He seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

"Well, yeah, I guess." I said blushing a little.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Never mind I gotta go do something…downstairs…" I said hesitantly and then I walked down to my room.

'_Damnit…I'm such a retard…I can't even talk to him… what the hell…'_ I sighed _'maybe I should write some of this down…'_ I walk over to my nightstand and open the drawer. There a single leather book lay in the empty open space. I grabbed it and walked over to my desk and grabbed my blue pen. I laid on my bed and started writing but not before putting on some music. I put 'Get out Alive' on repeat and wrote on the journal that was spread across the maroon pillow that I had on my lap. In the journal was journal entries up since the day my mother and father passed away. I had newspaper articles in and some drawings I had done when I was ten. It was weird…the first memory I can remember is the day my parents were murdered and even that is broken up. I only remember certain parts and when I try to put them together I feel as if one part, an important part of my memory is missing. I pressed the pen to the tan paper. I wrote along the black lines. I wrote in my usual neat handwriting, and of course it was in somewhat cursive.

_Dear diary, August 10 Age: 16_

_I met someone new today…his name's Jake. I have no idea how old he is or where he really lives but all I do know is that he's such a JERK!!! I can't stand him. He's arrogant and __never looks at the real me. __I don't know why I wrote that…He just seems like a person who could never get along with anyone and never wants' to. I dunno, he's a hard person to understand…maybe he's like me. Like how I covered up my pain with a smile…but with him he covers it up with hate. I want to get close to him but at the same time something in my head keeps telling me 'no, don't get close, you'll regret it.' I don't know what to do…and now I think he hates me. I want to talk to him so badly but I don't know what to say… And there's something about him that makes me want to hate him but __it also seems to attract me to him__…umn…forget I said that…it wasn't supposed to come out that way…_

_I don't understand…I feel awkward around him…and I don't know what to do…I feel as if something is coming for him and somehow I feel it'll impact all off us…us as in me Carson, and Cameron…I don't know it's just a feeling…but …nah it's probably nothing. But, why do you hate me? And do you even care about how I feel? …….Well I'm gonna go cuz the sun is gonna set in like 10 minutes….__Bye!!! Alice =]_

I closed the journal and sighed. I turned to my side and curled into a ball and hugged my journal and pillow tight. I put my journal on the nightstand and laid there for a while.

I stood up ten minutes after I laid down. I wanted to go see the sun set and I knew that people would probably leave alone at that time, they always do. I walked outside in hope of no one being out there. No one was, Cameron hated driving at night and Carson was probably getting ready for bed. I walked to the stern of the boat and hung over the silver ice cold metal railing to look over at the water. I leant on the railing with my I pod in my ears. I had changed the song to maichick gay by Tatu. I stood there waiting for the sun to set while so many thoughts raced through my head. I looked at my black I pod and saw that the time was six thirty two at night. I changed the song to my favorite song get out alive by three days grace. I watched as the colors in the sky started to change then get black white twinkling stars in the sky. The moon was full and a bit orange as it lit up the night sky that was littered with shining stars.

All of a sudden I felt a cold breath on my neck. I tuned almost automatically and put each hand on each side of me on the railing. I turned my music's volume extremely low but I could still hear it somewhat echoing in my ears. My long dark hair motionless, cold from the temperature change giving my shoulders a bit of an eerie feeling to them.


	4. A wound, to the heart?

Chapter Four:

I looked around feeling my heartbeat getting faster and faster. I didn't understand why I was feeling so scared.

"Alice." My name was whispered in my ear and I swallowed hard as I tightened my grip on the railing.

"W-Who are you?" I asked feeling stupid as I talked to the darkness.

"Alice" My name again whispered but this time dragged out more like a sigh.

I blinked and when I opened my eyes again someone was standing before me so close that I could feel the ice cold that was his body. I could tell it was a guy just by how broad his chest and body in general was. He put his left hand on my right and I shuttered by how cold his skin was. I could hear and feel his calm cold breaths on my neck near my ear. He whispered my name in my ear. My eyes widened as he pulled back a bit and my eyes met his. They were like deep dark pools of nothingness that drew my eyes into his. He smirked a bit as the shock set in. He had dark hair and pale smooth skin. He wore the same uniform as Jake did but without any rips or tears. He had short black hair that looked perfect on him

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"Vincent, but you already know that now don't you Alice." He stated in a dark low voice that somehow was gentle.

"What are you talking about!?" I asked as my heartbeat sped up even more.

He hunched over me again but this time his lips were next to my neck as he talked.

"You don't remember?" He asked as his cold breath grazed my neck. I shuttered. "Perhaps I can get you to remember." He said and backed away like before. He brought his lips down to mine making me blush and my pulse speed up. "Do you remember?" He asked as he brought his head to my neck again. I gasped as I felt something sharp and cold enter my neck. It was painful and I snapped my eyes shut afraid to scream. I moved my free hand that wasn't pinned to the railing to his hand and dug my nails into his skin in pain.

"Leave her Vincent, you know this isn't about her." I heard someone say in front of me a few feet away.

Vincent moved away from me and the sharp object was forced out of me and I groaned, well it was more of a whine. I fell to my knees as Vincent turned around to speak with the person that forced him to stop. I opened my eyes as I held the place where the object had been forced from my body. It throbbed and I started getting a head ache. As I opened my eyes I saw Vincent in front of me and Jake on the opposite side.

'Jake, what's going on?' I thought.

"I knew she would bring you out. She always was your weakness." Vincent said.

"Well what's she to you then? She's your weakness as well." Jake said sharply.

"Perhaps but what she means to me is set aside…" he began. "For now that is." Vincent said smirking and Jake glared at him.

'Are they talking about me?' I asked confused.

"So what do you say we finish this?" Vincent said grabbing a sword from his sword case around his waist. He grabbed the other and threw it to Jake who stared at it blankly. "A fair fight." Vincent said and Jake braced himself. When I realized what they were doing I gasped and they engaged in battle. I watched frozen as I saw the two thrust toward the other. I put my hands over my ears as I heard the cling of the swords hitting the other.

"STOP!" I yelled as tears ran down my face. I ran into the middle of the two as Vincent's blade came down. Jake's eyes widened and grabbed a hold of me turning me so his back was to the blade and turned around dropping his as Vincent's blade cut through deeply in Jake's broad chest. Tears fell from my eyes as he fell to his knees. My mouth wide as Vincent rose his blade to make a final fatal blow, and without thinking I ran in front of the blade and caught it in my palms. My hands wrapping around the blade making a fist blood trickled down my arm as I felt the blade sink deeper and deeper into my flesh. I used all my strength even though it was painful, to protect Jake.

I cringed. "I won't let you … hurt him anymore." I said snapping my eyes shut as the blade started rubbing against my bones.

"You're stronger than I thought." The man's French accent was softer than when he was talking to Jake just moments before. He lifted his blade out of my flesh. I heard the nasty sound of the blade coming out of me and I put my hands into my chest holding them protectively.

I turned to Jake and tried to help him as he lay on the ground bleeding.

"Jake!" I screamed and knelt down beside him. "C'mon, get up! Please!" I said chocking up. I put his head in my arms and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Get away from me!" He snapped pushing me away so hard that I hit the side of the stairway. I got up and hugged myself. Although I was still in pain I forgot about me and only focused on him.

"It seems as though he does not want your help so…" Vincent began now standing on top of the staircase roof above me. "Let him die." I gasped and glared at him.

"How could you say that!? I refuse to let him die!" I snapped at him and ran over to Jake once again but was stopped as Vincent appeared in front of me. There was something unnatural about him but I couldn't understand what was going on, perhaps it was my mind but it was all too real.

Vincent stepped into me grabbing my shoulders tightly. "33 Monarch" He whispered in mu ear. I looked up and the tight grip on my shoulders disappeared. Before me was just the wind gently caressing my face.

Without thinking I ran to Jake and knelt down quickly trying to figure out what I could do to save him. He moaned as I touched the deep bloodied wound across his chest. My mind erased everything in it and only focused on Jake. _'Please be alright. Don't die on me, please, I'm begging you.'_


	5. The Dream

Chapter Five:

I was sure that I didn't want Cameron to know but I especially didn't want Carson to know. I helped him up and brought him to my room as quietly and quickly as possible. I laid him on the bed and tore off his torn shirt. I was exhausted but I knew I couldn't let him die, not like this. I worked on him for a few hours trying to clean and stitch up the wound. When I was done I laid my head on the edge of the bed waiting. I yawned and not long after fell asleep.

_In a daze I woke up but realized that I wasn't in my room. 'Where am I?' My mind could be heard as if I were speaking it aloud. I looked around and my eyes caught onto something that grabbed at my attention. About 3 stories above my head a huge waterfall roared. I walked over to it just before the rocketing water. The cool mist covering me as I looked up feeling it's cool drops on my face. I looked down looking at my arms. I remember wearing a shoulder cut shirt yet I couldn't feel it on my upper chest. I looked at my arms and realized that I was not wearing what I had remembered wearing. I now had on a slim tight Victorian tan dress with a flower pattern on it. The long sleeves made a V shape on the top of my hands and on my stomach an upside down V shape connected to a veil type of thing. The collar was a low box cut and around my neck I wore a silver necklace with a red gem as the pendant. _

"_Alice." My name being spoken from behind me. I turned to see a guy with long white hair and a black outfit that looked like a warriors but not bulky but slim and fitting. We had the same eyes, blue, and filled with sadness. He had a sword case on his side and as his hands fell to the sides I placed mine on the pendent. 'Who is this guy?' I thought than realized that my thoughts could be heard and I covered my mouth as I blushed. He smirked increasing the blush even more. He walked toward me so closed that I could hear his slow breathing over the roar of the water falling over the ridged rocks behind. There was an awkward silence as he stood over me with his lips near my ear. My face got redder as I felt his hands on my arms slowly grazing them. "Don't you remember me?" His voice echoing in my ear. I swallowed hard. _

_My voice raspy as I replied "No." _

"_Fine, I'll make you remember." His voice gentle with a French accent. "This won't hurt much." I felt his breath on my neck which didn't make to blush any better as I looked out over his shoulder in question. I took a deep breath and he used that as coverage and I felt something sharp and slick. Fangs? I gasped as pain shot through my body. I tried to push him away as I started to regain myself but that did nothing. I relaxed knowing that I wouldn't get out of this and I gave up. I knew I wouldn't get out alive as easily as I came in. At that point his fangs were forced from my neck and I grabbed onto his back and dug my nails into him. Although I was hurting him I could feel the pain that I was inflicting on him so I let go but yelped out in pain. He panted as I snapped my eyes shut. _

"_You- you're a, parasite." I said trying to keep my voice down. _

"_Well I wouldn't put it like that." He said as he tilted my head up to him. I opened my eyes as my vision began to blur. With the state I was in he had me in the palm of his hand. He pressed his lips to mine kissing me passionately. His kiss tasted metallic like blood, my blood. He pressed a little harder making the kiss rough and all of a sudden there on my upper left shoulder a burning sensation appeared. I could hear it's sizzling, burning my flesh. His grip got tighter on my arms keeping me there unable to break away. He broke away from my lips and worked his way down my jaw line to my neck where he lingered a bit then kissed me once more. I wanted to scream but my voice seemed farther away from me than my heart which had seemed to have faded away from me. _

"_Stop" I managed to say as he broke away from me for air. Tears appeared in my eyes as I closed them slowly. He stopped and I felt his eyes on me. "Please, just stop." I managed to say as I rested my head on his cold broad chest. I heard his heartbeat under my head and I gasped in shock as I felt him wrap his arms around me holding me tightly. _

"_You always were timid." He said softly. "But we need to finish this. I need you…" He hesitated. "I need your blood." He said. I tried to pull away but before my eyes he twisted and turned from a human, into a black leopard and sank his teeth into my neck biting hard. I screamed as I saw blood splatter everywhere. A glimpse of my parents shown before me and then darkness covered me. _

I awoke with a start gasping for air as I stood up holding the left side of my neck. I swallowed hard as I walked to the wall and leant against it. I stared at nothing as my vision blurred.

"What the hell happened to you?" I hear a familiar voice that rescues me from my darkness that is my imagination. His voice, the light in the darkness, Jake. I look up to see Jake sitting up with the bandages around his chest. I mindlessly run up to him putting my hand over his cut.

"You're crazy!" I yell at him. "You can't sit up!" I say trying to push him down. He pushes back grabbing my wrists so that I'm defenseless. I struggle still trying to find a way to get him to lie back down.

"Would you stop? It doesn't hurt!" Jake said and I stopped. I stared into his eyes and started undoing the bandage. "God, do you never stop?" He asked but I ignored him. I opened the bandage and realized that the wound was almost completely healed. I undid the stitches and ran my hand over his chest. I stopped as I realized that Jake I was staring at me. I looked up and his eyes were like glass. I felt that if I just simply touched him that he would break into a million pieces.


	6. Why?

Chapter Six:

He pushed me off of him and shoved me to the wall pinning me there with his hands on my shoulders. His hands tight, rough, those merciless fingers digging into my shoulder blades. He maneuvered his hand so that it was tight around my throat. Almost as soon as his cold hand wrapped around my pale neck making it seem like a cobra strangling its prey ready to devour it completely, I could feel the fear and hurt on him as it rained over me just as it did him. As if a dark cloud hung above our heads drowning out all reason.

"Why do you keep helping me?" He asked in a harsh angry voice as he looked down on me. His eyes seeming to shoot right through me piercing my heart making it bleed, making it bleed for him. My body felt numb as a reply lingered on my mouth.

"Because I don't want to see you hurt!" I yelled back not thinking about what I said. My jaw tightened as I looked down embarrassed. I felt his grip on my throat loosen and then finally break away from me completely. He turned away from me and walked to the door. I ran up to him and grabbed onto his arm tightly afraid to let go as I snapped my eyes shut. My other arm grabbed onto his shirt as I hugged him from behind. I felt him turn and then I realized that I was clutching his chest. I opened my eyes a bit as I blushed feeling his cold chest against my cheek. "Don't go." The words slip out of my mouth as I feel my frantic heartbeat thud hard in my chest. "Don't… I mean, I don't think Carson will be able to bear it if you go away. He's fond of you, you know, and I couldn't watch someone close to his heart leave. Not again." I said trying to collect myself. There was a long pause and then Jake turned and walked out of the room. I sighed as soon as the door was closed. I leant up against the wall and slid to the floor. I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head down. I was exhausted and I knew I desperately needed sleep, but it seemed like my thoughts kept me from sleeping. I thought about my life before I left to come to this place. I had gone to school and took swimming classes and pre med classes. That's where I learned to stitch up a wound. I think Cameron wanted me to become a doctor so I knew I could protect my brother if anything happened and I could support both of us. But at the same time I kind of wanted that too. I wanted to be independent and be able to keep myself on two feet like a baby learning how to walk.

I sighed and stood up. I walked out to the bow of the boat and stared blankly at the dark water. I wanted to know why Jake had acted the way he did but I knew that I wouldn't know until I asked but I also knew that I wasn't about to do that. I looked over the water with thoughts racing through my mind. I took a long dragged breath and screamed. I screamed at the darkness and the innocent creatures that lurk within it. I put my head down making fists and snapping my eyes shut. I couldn't stand how much of a jerk Jake was being but when it came to it I felt like I couldn't tell him that. Like I knew he had some good in him. "Why is he such an ASS!?" I heard myself yell much softer than my previous scream.

"Maybe it's because he's hiding his feelings." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned only to see the dark image of Cameron.

I smiled, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" I said with my back to the railing. "He's not that type of guy Cameron."

He walked a little closer to me letting me see his face. He stared blankly at me. "You think that only because you like him."

I was suddenly willed with anger. "How do you figure that?" I heard my voice raising.

"It makes perfect sense." He said. I looked at him confused. "You act as if you hate him but you use that hate to forget that you actually like him." He explained.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room where I found myself that Sunday in August. It was the day we landed in Boston.

"Wake up Alice!" I heard my brother yelling my name. I opened my eyes to see my brother on top of me bouncing like an idiot with a huge grin on his face.

"What is it?" I asked as I sat up.

"We're here" I heard Cameron say from the doorway. I rubbed my eyes and the picked Carson up and swung him around.

"Ok, go make me some hot chocolate and I'll be out alright?" I asked Carson.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't take too long." Carson said as I put him down smiling. "Oh, and you know, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm twelve!" He said walking out closing the door. I changed into dark jeans and a tight white under armor tank top. I wore my red bikini with white polka dots on it under my shirt. After I changed I put my hair into a low, tight ponytail.

"Thanks!" I said with a smile as I picked up the green mug filled with steamy dark brown goodness. I took a sip and followed my brother out to the bow of the boat. I looked at the land and sighed. It had been a while since I had seen land. I followed Cameron and the others down to the docks and into the restaurant.

sorry it took so long I've been pretty busy lately but I promise the next chapter will come sooner.


	7. A new begining

NOTE!!! : I made a few changes. I changed the main characters name from Elena to Alice please take note that I have changed every chapter to make sense. If you are reading this for the first time regard this note. Thank you!

Chapter Seven:

I sat next to Cameron silent as ever. I stared at my menu not really hungry for anything. I had realized that what had happened last night wasn't some crazy dream.

"So, Jake, how old are you?" I heard Cameron ask from beside me.

"I'm sixteen." He answered not interested.

"Where were you born?"

"France."

"Really! That's interesting." Cameron said elbowing me. I rolled my eyes uninterested.

The waitress came and took our orders. I had a simple bagel where as everyone had actual meals.

"Why aren't you eating anything?" I heard Carson ask from across the table. Everyone looked at me.

"I'm just, not that hungry." I responded realizing that Jake's eyes were glued to my face. I looked at him and we locked eyes.

"Are you sick? You look kind of pale." Cameron asked.

"No. I just, didn't get that much sleep last night." I answered pulling my eyes away from Jake's.

I felt my black wildcard cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Alice its Jim, can you put Cameron on?" Jim asked. Jim was the man selling us the house in Boston. We had lived in many places before we came here but this had been the longest boat ride ever. Cameron thought that boating would be a good experience for Carson and me since we had been on planes to all over the world. Before Boston we lived in Florida and Cameron thought that we should move to a more upstate region.

"Why didn't you just call his cell?" I asked curious.

"Well, I sort of…lost it." He replied hesitating.

"Nice, alright here he is." I said handing the phone to Cameron.

While the two talked our food was served. I took a bite out of mine and looked around.

"You ok Alice?" My brother asked.

I nodded. "I'll be outside ok? I need some air." I said grabbing my bagel and walking out. I leant over the wooden railing and sighed. I didn't get it. Why was I feeling so depressed? It wasn't like I had my period or anything, so why? It felt like there was a huge hole in my heart and no matter what it kept bleeding. I stood outside with the sun shining on me for about five minutes when I heard Jake.

"You alright?" I heard Jake's voice behind me.

"What do you care?" I said annoyed with the sound of his voice.

"You're brother and Cameron are worried about you and since you aren't explaining anything to them they wanted me to come out here and find out." He said.

"Of course, you can't once be worried." I mumbled. "Go tell them I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me." I said aloud.

"There is something wrong." Jake said as he walked over to me. I turned to him and stared as he looked out to the water. He had his hands in his pockets reminding me of someone. I couldn't remember who exactly but I knew it looked familiar.

"Look, about last night…" I said hesitating not wanting anything to come out wrong.

"That's what you're all depressed about?" He asked looking at me. His gaze cut through me like a knife. He took a step closer to me. "You've got to be kidding me, look you need to learn to mind your own business and stop acting all happy, when you're heart is bleeding. You don't have to hide your emotions didn't anyone tell you that when you were young?" He said his voice getting harsh and angry.

"You have no idea what I feel! And you don't even care. You say these things but in all reality you're doing the same thing!" I yelled standing up straight looking straight into Jake's eyes.

"You're young you don't understand." He said looking down on me.

"How can you say that when you're the same age as me!? You think you're all that don't you!? You think, that you can do and say anything you want and no one will say anything about it." I challenged him yelling louder now.

"You're acting like a child." He said calmly.

"UGH! I can't take it anymore!" I yelled balling my hands into fists. I walked away and into a plaza. I walked into an alleyway. I stopped in the middle and looked down at my hands. A large scar was cut across both palms. I looked up and there dark clouds lingered above my head. I walked back to the restaurant now that I had calmed down.

"There you are!" Cameron said once he saw me leaning on the boat. He walked over to me. "Where were you?" He asked.

"Just checking out the place." I said rubbing the scars with my other hand.

"Well get some of your stuff Jim will be here with our car in a few minutes. I jumped on board and gather all of my things into my luggage bags. I knew about being quick with moving in since I've done it so many times. I had all four bags before me as I looked around searching for something that I forgot. I left my bed and dresser in the room along with a few of other things that I wouldn't need. Then before I was going to leave I realized that I still had my journal in the night stand. I put it in my hand bag and walked out.

"I packed everything that way I won't have to do it later." I told Cameron as I handed him the bags that he put into the car. We had a black SUV and with it plenty of room.

"Where are you gonna go Jake?" I heard my brother ask Jake as I grabbed Cameron's things and putting them in the car.

"I'm not sure, It is a long way to where I go to school, and I live in the dorms there. I guess I'll tag a taxi." He responded.

"Well why don't you just stay with us?" Carson asked. I walked over.

"He can't he has other things to do." I said. Carson looked at me as if saying 'yeah right'.

"What're you talking about?" Cameron asked. Before I was able to say 'nothing' my brother spoke out in an outburst.

"Can Jake stay with us? He has nowhere to go and his school it a long way off." My brother said.

"Carson!" I said looking at him sternly.

"Alice, it's fine, he can stay with us." Cameron said then turned his attention to Jake. "Where do you go to school?"

"Happening High." I remembered the name.

"That's where I was excepted!" I said feeling relief graze over me.

"We don't live that far away 'cuz Cameron didn't want to drive every morning." My brother said and laughed as Cameron sighed.

"Well then, you are excepted into our home, but a few conditions. I will have no partying and no drinking in my house…"

"I think he gets the idea Cameron" I said to him. "I think it'll be good to have him around. Carson will have a friend around and he won't have to come to you all the time bugging you to play football or something." I said.

"You're just saying that because you don't want him to aggravate you!" Cameron said and we all laughed.

"Alright in the car then!" Carson said as if he were the one driving.

We got into the car once everyone had finished putting their stuff in the back. I sat in the back with Jake as my brother sat up front with Cameron. We were headed for the country side just outside Boston. It was a little town that was cloudy most of the time and everyone knew everything about everyone. It was kind of creepy thinking about it sometimes, being the new family in town.

We were moving into a home that had been abandoned since the Victorian age when it was built. It was a beautiful brick house but I wasn't too sure about the inside. Jim said that he would meet us at the new house and tell us a little about it, the basics really.

"The name of the place is Chrysanthemum field right?" I asked reassuring myself.

"Yeah." Cameron said fiddling with the radio.

"I wonder why they called it that." I said.

"Because there are many fields of chrysanthemums there." Jake said beside me with his head on the cool glass window.

I stared as his eyes looked like glass, like a mirror that told his story. Then his eyes turned to me and my body froze.

well what'll happen? And what's the house like, and what about the school? Who will they meet? Keep reading!


	8. Friend or Foe?

Chapter Eight:

I kept staring and then Jake turned his head to focus of me.

"That's, cool." I said trying to make conversation then Jake pulled his eyes away from mine. I looked out the window and then next thing I knew we were at our new home. The outside was beautiful with rose bushes and chrysanthemums and a fountain off to the side. With the color of the old bricks the scenery looked magnificent.

"Well the hot water is on and we cleaned the house so all you have to do is put your things away. There is furniture in every room because no one ever claimed it so we washed the sheets for you and it's like a brand new house." Jim said. We walked up to the door and behind me Cameron opened it talking to Jim about how he made this move easy for him blah, blah, blah. I walked into the house and inside looked like true Victorian house. In front of me was a stairwell that broke into separate side of the building and to my right was two doors and the left was one other door.

"This looks amazing Jim" Cameron said. I slowly walked up the steps and turned left where it curled up and before me, a white door. I opened the door and inside was a dim room with old white curtains that had a yellow tint from the age of them. I sat on the bed that had a red velvet comforter. The walls were a maroon pattern. The bed was soft and it felt new. I put my hand on the pillow and to my surprise it was a down pillow. I knew I had taken a liking to this room. It was a big room with two French doors across from the bed. I stood up and walked over to the doors. I slowly reached for the doors and opened them. Inside was a glass room with a piano in the middle. It had a desk a little to the right with all kinds of papers and big books all scattered across it. I walked out and closed the doors quietly. I noticed that near the bed was a window seat and when I opened the big windows there was a balcony made of grey stone. The house didn't cost that much and I wondered why Jim would sell us one of the best buildings that I had ever seen for a really low price. I had figured that no one bought this house because the price was so high but now that I looked at the room the more I liked the idea of living here.

"Oh! Alice I didn't know you were here, do you like this room?" Jim asked.

"Yeah," I said grazing a music box with my hand that was on a dresser with a big mirror on top.

"Well I guess you'll have this room!" Cameron said struggling with my bags. I quickly walked up to him and brought them in.

"This is actually one of the largest rooms. We have two upstairs and three downstairs." Jim began. "Don't bother with the French doors, they don't open."

I was about to say that I had just been in there but Carson came in and dragged the two men away to a room Carson liked.

They walked out and Jim closed the door behind him. I started to put my clothes away when the French doors creaked open slowly. I turned my head in surprise and stood up straight. I walked to the French doors and walked through. I touched the white piano grazing it as I walked around it. I noticed that the key guard was up exposing the white and black keys. I poked one of the keys and a pure sound came from the vibrating string inside. That's when I noticed a full size violin up on a stand near a pot of lifeless flowers. I hadn't played the violin in three years, but it had always been my passion. I started playing at the age of three when I got a plastic violin. I had many tutors and private lessons and many more concerts. I then realized that I missed the sound of a violin. I picked it up and to my surprise the violin was still in tune. I picked up the bow and put the violin under my chin. I started playing a slow tune then I sped it up so I was playing concerto in D minor for two violins. I played and played or about twenty minutes when I heard a huge bang that made me jump. The violin fell from my chin but I caught it just before it was about to break. I put it on the stand and ran down stairs. There I checked the room to the left and Cameron was on the floor with pans around him. I rolled my eyes as I walked up to him.

"You okay?" I asked as I gave him a hand. Once he was up I sat him in a wooden chair at a table.

"I'm okay, how's unpacking?" He asked with a smile.

"Fine" I said standing up.

"Here's the key to your room" He said handing me a small metal two prong key. I put it in my pocket.

"Thanks"

"Look, I know this move has been pretty rough so far but I promise it will get better." He said his voice suddenly serious.

I walked away after a short pause. I walked up to my room and finished unpacking. I walked out of my room locking the door behind me. I wanted to see the town and maybe get a glimpse of the school campus.

"I'm gonna go for a walk around town I'll be back later." I told Cameron as he put his clothes away.

"Okay, be back before lunch Jim is going to show us one of the best restaurants around." He said shoving clothes in his drawer.

"Kay" I said and walked out the door. I looked at the lock then shoved it in my pocket.

I walked passing house after house until I finally found the school. Classes were out but the dorms were still there. I walked to a football field passed a basketball court where guys were playing. A few guys were playing football and I walked over to the field. The football came my way.

"Heads up!" One of the guys said. I walked forward a bit and caught the ball.

"Little help?" A guy said. He caught my attention. He had yellow hazel eyes and short black hair like Jake's. I threw him the ball.

"Hey, you're the girl from Florida right?" He asked.

"Umn, yea." I said.

"You're coming here?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Not really." I said looking at him awkwardly.

"Oh"

"So I'm guessing you're a popular one." I said.

"Well that's interesting." He said looking at me.

"Why's that?" I asked confused.

"Cause I'm anything from popular. I am on the football team but we really aren't the popular." He said making bunny ears on the last part.

I checked my watch and it was ten passed eleven. "We'll I have to go, so…"

"I'll see you later." He finished.

"Yeah" I said standing up.

"later" he said. I walked home. It was odd saying that this place was my 'home'. We went to the restaurant where we ate lunch then Jim showed us around town. There I figured out that Jake and I would be going to the same school…oh joy. When we got home it was six twenty three.

"Thanks Jim" Cameron said as he walked into the house. We had a small dinner before everyone got a good rest.

I walked into my room and got my pajamas and walked into the bathroom that was beside my bedroom. I turned on the water and slid off my clothes. I stepped into the shower feeling the warmth cover me. It felt amazing. The hot water made my body relax and my senses dull like a high person on crack. It had been four days without hot water. Always cold and sharp as it hit my bare back. I put my head against the wall thinking about that guy. I never got his name but his eyes were nothing like I'd ever seen before. After I came out of the shower I put my hair in a tight ponytail. I wore a white tank top and light blue and white striped pants. I had just gotten into bed when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said sitting up. The door opened and in the doorway was Jake. "What is it?"

"Since we're going to the same school I figured I'd take you around campus for you to get an idea of where everything is." He said. His eyes seemed different but perhaps it was just the lighting in the room.

I nodded. "Alright" I said softly. Something hung over me like there was something wrong. His eyes narrowed and nodded as well.

"Meet me at the door at ten." He said.

"Why so early?" I asked

"So you can meet the principle and get thing cleared, that'll take about an hour or so." He answered.

"Umn okay" I said nodding looking at him sort of suspiciously.

He stood there for a while then closed the door behind him as he walked to his room.

hmn school, people, principle….I wonder


	9. Lie to Me

Chapter Nine:

I woke startled by the dream that I had that night. Except it was the same dream from the night before, with the mysterious man in the field. I looked at my watch and noticed it was nine in the morning. I redid my hair and walked downstairs for some breakfast. I had to meet Jake at ten so I had an hour to get ready. I saw Cameron downstairs in the kitchen. He was always there. He loved cooking and you could always find him in a kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head." He said as I walked in.

"Hey" I said sitting down in front of him as he cooked. It was a stove, him, the counter and then me. I put my hands on my head as I sighed.

"Not much sleep again?" He asked as he worked at the stove.

"It was okay." I said reassuring him.

"Want something to eat?" He asked.

"Sure what're we having" I asked taking out the elastic I had in my hair and putting it around my wrist.

"Want a BLT?" he asked opening the cabinet.

"Sure" I said folding my hands across my chest. I turned and looked out the window to notice that it was going to be a cloudy day.

"So what're you doing today?" Cameron asked me.

"Just, going out with Jake." I said starring at the clouds.

"Going out with Jake?" He repeated in a questionable tone. His voice was a cross between anger and confusion.

"Not seriously dating him he going to give me a tour of the school and I am able to meet the principle.

"Oh so it's a big day?" He asked as he cooked. The smell of strawberries filled my senses and I turned back to him.

"Strawberries?" I asked confused

"Here" He said putting a plate with a BLT on it and a bowl with fruit in it.

"Oh thanks!" I said smiling at him. Fruit salad was one of my favorite foods.

"You're welcome, so you do have a 'thing' for Jake huh?" He asked leaning over the counter as I took a bite of the BLT.

I coughed and looked up at Cameron's smirking face. "You have to be kidding me!" I said

"I mean I guess he's a good kid if you like him but…"

"Cameron!" I said feeling head rise into my cheeks.

"Alright, alright." He said putting his hands up surrender like smirking.

I was almost done eating my breakfast when I heard footsteps down the stairs.

Cameron elbows me and I look at him and roll my eyes. "You're insane old man." I tease.

"You ready Alice?" I hear from beyond the door.

"Yeah" I say grabbing my bag I had brought down. "Let's go" I said than walk out the door to meet him.

I open the door and close it behind me. I turn and Jake stands in his school uniform. "What?" He asks.

"Nothing. Ready?" I ask and he nods as I walk up to him. We walk to the school without a word. Everything seemed so awkward between us that even when we got to the school and Jake said hi to students that walked by he still seemed tense. I stop as he keeps walking and I stare at his back. He stops not long after and turns to me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I take a step toward him. "Why are you so tense?" I ask confused.

"I'm not tense." He says gripping his neck at the place with the cut.

I walk up to him and he looks down at me. "Does it hurt?" I ask. I was about to touch him when he caught my wrist. He put it down.

"No it doesn't."

"But I just saw you cringed!" I implied.

"It's nothing…" He said stubbornly.

He walked away and I followed. That's when we arrived at the principal's office.

'_Mrs. Karin'_ written on the glass door with a white tint.

srry it took so long and that it's a short chapter but I havnt had time to type I have cheerleading and doctors appointments but ill try to get the next a bit sooner and thanx 4 reading!


	10. The Begining Of a New Life

Chapter Ten:

As we stepped into the woman's office I noticed that she was fairly young maybe in her twenties.

"Jake, what brings you here?" She asked as she kept writing. She had perfect curly blonde hair and glasses. She wore a dress that resembled a Victorian one. It was a light tan with white in it.

"How did you know it was him?" I asked behind Jake. I stepped to the side so she could get a glimpse of me.

"Because my dear, I know his footsteps." She began. "And what's your name?" She asked as she lifted her head to look into my eyes. Her gaze made feel a bit uneasy.

"Umn, Alice Swan." I began. "I'm attending this school in September." I said.

Mrs. Karin had beautiful blue eyes that smothered me examining my posture.

"Right, I received your application about two weeks ago. Your grades are phenomenal." She said.

"Thank you." I said softly. I felt so fragile, so nervous.

She redirected her attention to Jake probably because she felt my uneasiness. "Jake," She said. "Would you give Ms. Swan a tour of our campus?" She asked. I looked up at him and he nodded. "We have a very large campus so if you do not finish your tour today you may come back anytime. You are part of our student body now." She said to me with a welcoming smile.

"Thank you." I repeated once more.

I stood there as she looked down and continued her work.

"C'mon." Jake said grabbing my sleeve.

"Hey!" I said as I stumbled out the door which Jake closed behind us.

"I have to call you Ms. Swan from now on. Well whenever we're on campus." He told me as we began walking.

"Why? Do I have to call you Mr. Tavares?" I asked giggling a bit.

"No, you don't have to call me that. You can call me Jake but I have to name you Ms. Swan because it is part of how we speak here. It is a sign of respect for the women." He said.

"Oh, I never realized. Ok no prob. Ms. Swan it is!" I said.

We walked out to the garden and then a huge building came into my sight.

I was gonna walk into the building when Jake caught my arms with a tight grip.

"Whatever you do, even if I go in there, never go inside." He said with a pained expression on.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Just C'mon!" He said pulling me his way. I kept my eyes on one of the windows and noticed that there was some guy in the window. I looked at Jake and when I looked back no one was there.

We got to the dorms and we walked into the girl's part of the dorm.

"You have a dorm here right?" I asked with my hands behind my body.

"Yea."

"Cool lets go see it!" I said.

"It's a mess." He said

"That's alright." I said being persistent.

I tugged on his shirt.

"Aww C'mon!" I said laughing childishly.

"Fine, let's just finish up here." He said. We walked to the girls lounge where a few girls sat talking ad watching TV with some guys.

One girl looked back and squealed.

"Oh my god! It's Jake!" She screamed as she practically jumped over the couch. She ran up to him and tackled him in a hug. I saw his pained expression as the girl squeezed harder. She had light straight brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a tank top with short shorts.

"Hey!" I said grabbing her arm. She looked up at me. Well the look was more like a glare. "You're hurting him! Stop smothering him!" I said a bit to offensive.

"Jakey, you don't know this girl do you?" She asked twirling her finger on his chest looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

He just stood there in pain and couldn't answer so I did it for him.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said with my hands on my hips laughing as I stared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked viciously.

"What it means is that you are sincerely obsessed with him! So you don't let any other girl around him. Well reality check girl." I began as I spat at her even more viciously. "He doesn't like you." I said.

"How do you figure that!?" She said clutching to his body.

"He's not hugging you back now is he?" I said simply. He growled and let go of him and charged at me like a bull enraged.

I merely dogged and grabbed her arm and pushed on the back of her neck making it so she was unable to move.

"Go ahead, try that again." I said feeling anger cover me.

"OW! Stop!" She complained. I let her go and she fell to the ground. She stood up and rubbed her neck. "What the hell did you do that for!?" She asked.

"You charged at me I simply defended myself." I said. "If you get vicious to me, don't think that I won't get vicious back." I said.

"My name's Adrian Veloza" A girl behind me said. I turned and realized that this girl was taller than me and very thin but muscular. But not so much so that she looked like a guy. She had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Alice Swan." I said shaking her hand.

"You're new here huh?" She asked.

"Yea, sort of." I said.

"Well hey if you ever want to join our Tai Kwan Do team here's the schedule of our practices. I would love it if you came." She said handing me a paper. I glanced at it then back at Adrian.

"Sure, I'd love to come!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh and if you ever need anything you'll find me usually in the gym playing volleyball or something." She said.

"Yea." I said. I turned back to Jake whom I'd totally forgot about. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry Jake are you ok?" I asked as he held his shoulder.

"I'm fine. You didn't have to do anything I would have gotten her off of me." He said.

"I know but -" I said realizing that I had no idea where this girl was. I looked around and I didn't see her or Adrian. Adrian probably went back to the gym and that girl probably went back to her dorm. "What was that girls name anyway?" I asked.

"Vanessa. She thinks she knows everything about everyone but she's a pain." He said.

I giggled.

"What?" He asked.

"You looked so helpless against her." I said laughing.

"Come back here! I'll get you!" He said chasing after me. He caught up to me and put me in a headlock. "Whose helpless now huh?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Ok, ok, calm down." I said laughing as he released me. "Let's go to your dorm now." I said.

He sighed putting his hands in his pockets. "Fine, let's go." He said walking forward. I walked next to him and found myself not only in silence but glancing at Jake every now and then. Perhaps I was just worried about him and his wounds but could it be something more?

Ok this has to be one of the best chapters I think ive put hard work into. It took me a while to type cuz ive been bombarded with cheerleading, violin practice, midterms, projects and then stuff at school. So sorry but im trying to get all of this stuff done all at once and I hardly have time for me to just relax lol but im working on the next chapter now so yea keep reading! And review plz!!!


	11. A School?

Chapter Eleven:

When we got to his dorm he just plainly opened the door. His dorm was fairly clean with only a few papers on the floor. There were two beds and two desks one with a laptop on it. And there was a ton of football posters.

"This isn't your dorm." I said.

"Yea it is." He responded.

"Yea yea, whatever but I know it isn't" I said.

"HEY!" I heard behind me. I looked and a boy with spiky hair yelled. He came running into the dorm. "What are you doing in here?" he asked. I looked at Jake.

"You're dorm huh?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Well I must have gotten the room numbers mixed up." He said.

"Yea uh-huh…" I said. I turned to the guy. "Sorry 'bout that." I said smirking.

"No problem. You know anytime you want to warm up to me you can my doors always open to you." He said giving me a creepy wink. I almost puked. "You're getting me hot just looking at you." He said grabbing my waist and my jaw.

"Ow! Hey! Get away from me you pervert!" I said trying to abandon his grip but he was to strong.

"Hey let the girl go!" Jake said with his hand around the guy's neck.

"He he" He chuckled lowly. "You think that someone like you can make me flinch? Just because you're one of the night classmen doesn't mean you can hurt me." He said viciously. "And this hot one is mine go get another." He said looking back at me and licking my neck and kissing it. I wasn't about to let him do this to me but I couldn't do anything.

"I said Let Her Go." Jake's voice was now fierce. He grabbed the guy's neck once more and pinned him to the wall. Tightening his grip the guy couldn't breathe. "Try that again and watch what's gonna happen." He said I ran over to Jake.

"Stop it! Let him go! You'll kill him!" I said and put my hand on Jake's shoulder. I felt the intensity of the muscles underneath his shirt relax and his grip loosened letting the guy slip through his hand.

Still he didn't keep his eyes off the guy. I could see the hatred and killer instinct in them, but, behind it somewhere hid the kind him. The part of him that wanted to protect me, and I knew that, that was what he was doing. "Next time I won't be so merciful!" He said and turned grabbing my wrist and yanking me behind him. We walked in silence as he headed me toward the garden once more. "Don't talk to any guys you understand?" He said in a harsh tone as his grip on my wrist tightened becoming almost unbearable. I could take the pain but he kept increasing it.

"You're hurting me." I whispered and he at once stopped and let go of my wrist.

"Sorry, I just…" He said angrily.

"Just wanted to protect me." I said finishing his sentence. I was starting to become annoyed with his constant mood swings. But in a way I understood. He doesn't know how to express how he's feelings.

"C'mon." He said walking again. We walked to the café and had lunch…in silence. I wanted desperately to talk about something. The silence was irritably tense between us.

"So what did that kid mean by 'Night Classmen'?" I asked.

"I have my classes at night, that building that we passed before is not only our dorms but also our campus like this one but a bit different." He said.

"So what's so bad about it?" I asked.

"Just the people, you don't want to meet them." He explained gnawing at his thumb.

"You keep that up you'll make yourself bleed." I said indicating his thumb.

He walked me around the campus and then we went back to the house for 4pm.

"So how was the school?" Cameron asked.

"Awesome! They have so many clubs and after school programs and they even have a pool!" I said impressed.

"Cool! Now you can have stuff to do afterschool." He said.

"Well dinner's almost ready." He said. "We're having Tacos!" He said grabbing a sombrero. I started laughing as Jake walked upstairs.

After dinner I was in my room wondering about the night classes. I knew I had to find out so I got up and walked out being as quiet as possible. I walked to the school trying now to make a lot of noise making sure I wouldn't wake anyone up.

Once I got to the other campus I opened the door and noticed that it was fairly quiet and dark. As I walked in the temperature seemed to drop.

"Why is it so cold?" I said whispering. I heard some whispers and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. My fear increasing as I kept walking down the hall. It all reminded me of a Victorian house and it scared me. I felt a cold breath on the back of my neck even though my hair was down. I turned but no one was there. What was happening?


	12. Eric

Chapter Twelve:

I had no clue what was happening. It was supposed to be a night campus right? So why did it seem abandoned? I kept walking deeper into the hall and found my way into the garden. The way the moonlight hit the grass made it seem comfortable and amazing and my fear suddenly faded.

"What are you doing here?" I heard somewhere around me. The voice seemed almost faded like it was far away.

"Umn, are you a student here?" I asked softly.

"Yea, but you still haven't answered my question." The voice said. I soon realized that it was the voice of a guy.

"Ugh, I came to find out what the night classes were like." I said as fear covered me almost completely.

"You want to know what we're like hmn." He asked, now on the side of me. I turned and stumbled backward realizing that he was so close to me.

He had blond hair and mesmerizing yellow eyes. He wore a loose white shirt with dark jeans. He had his hair spiked in the back and bangs in the front covering his right eye. On his ear he had a diamond earring.

"Umn y-yea." I said.

"What's your name?" He asked. The way he stood and talked he seemed a bit proper.

"Alice Swan." I said calming myself facing this man.

"Beautiful name." He said softly.

"Thanks, so, why do you have class at night…or I should be asking, where is everyone?" I asked looking around.

"We have class at night to be away from the others and everyone, well, they're in their dorms. By the way, my name is James." He said looking right in my eyes. He walked over to me keeping his eyes locked on mine. "You smell wonderful." He said circling me.

"Umn thanks?" I asked feeling a bit awkward.

He grabbed onto my shoulders from behind. "You're different from them." He said whispering in my ear. "You have a beauty so different from the others." He said. "Perhaps, it's your interesting eyes, or your soft skin." He said slowly brushing my arms and my hand. I shivered by the soft touch. I became drowsy by his voice sounding like a song and by the soft touch.

"You can't have this one James, not her." I heard someone say as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke to the sound of running water. I opened my eyes only to notice that I was lying in a room. I felt something cold and wet on my head and I sat up gasping at the same time. I held my head as it felt spinning.

"Easy now, don't overdo it." I heard a guy's voice. It was the same voice that I'd heard when I fell asleep.

"Who are you?" I asked in pain.

"My name is Eric." He said. He looked far more proper than I'd expected.

He had dark hair much like Jake's and dark eyes. He wore a black shirt with black pants and a lion ear ring.

"Alice." I said. He looked up from the bowl with cold water and into my eyes. He gave me a confused look. "My name, my name is Alice Swan." I said.

"I know why you're here, but you know that you shouldn't" He said standing up and putting the bowl in the sink.

"Well yeah but, I wanted to know what the night classes were like." I said.

"You could get hurt if you walk around the night class campus alone." He said.

"Why do you say that? I mean, it can't be that bad if it's a school campus." I said.

"But there are many secrets in the night classes that no one from the outside should know about." He said.

"Like what?" I asked sitting up cheerfully.

He turned smirking. "Like secrets the outside shouldn't know about" He said.

"Umm so why did you help me?" I asked as it dawned on me.

"You and Jake are and Item are you not?" he asked turning to me.

I giggled. "No we're not."

"Oh. I see, so how did you meet him?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"It's a Very Long Story…" I said as my voice trailed off.

He walked over to me and knelt down beside me.

"You are something extravagant Ms. Swan." Eric said. "It's almost unbearable." I swallowed hard as he got closer to me. His hand was on my cheek and then soon after he retracted it. He stood up and walked into another room. "Leave." He said simply. When I didn't move he repeated it yelling this time.

I stood up and walked out confused. Walking down the dark halls I heard talking but I could not see anyone.

"What are you doing here!" I heard from in front of me. But alas it was dark and all I could see was black. "I told you not to come here." Jake's voice came from the darkness. I walked forward and caught onto what seemed to be Jake's arm.

"Hold on" A very seductive voice came from the person, but it wasn't Jake's voice, it was James. Before I could say a word my body was thrown against his and rushed forward like a rollercoaster that never ended.


End file.
